Networked devices, e.g., server devices within local area networks (LANs), are typically powered on permanently, so that they may be accessed at substantially any time over the network, by any client device. Most home devices act as a client in this client-server paradigm, and the home devices support “green” power saving features that would power down the device when the device was not being used. In other words, devices often are placed into a deep, power-saving sleep in order to conserve power when the devices are unlikely to be used and/or are accessed relatively infrequently. By way of example, a server that is unlikely to be frequently accessed may remain in a power-saving sleep such that power may be conserved until there is an attempt to access it. Such a server may be arranged to be awakened when a packet that contains a particular sequence of bits, or a magic packet, is received.
With the advent of networked homes, home clients are becoming home servers and, thus, may have the requirement of being accessed at any time. As a result, users are disabling the power saving features associated with such home servers to enable the home servers to be substantially instantly accessed. However, home server usage patterns are likely to be relatively sporadic. As such, a home server may draw and consume power, although it is not being accessed for relatively long periods of time.
To reduce power consumption associated with a home server, the home server may be configured to enter a deep, power saving sleep, and arranged to be awakened when a magic packet is received. Typically, in a home LAN with a home server, a router connects the home LAN to an overall network. When the router receives traffic that is intended for the home server, a user or network administrator may send a magic packet to the home server in an attempt to wake the device from the power saving sleep. If the home server is configured to be woken by the magic packet, the home server may be awakened upon receipt of the magic packet.